


A Gentle Heart Beats Harder

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Shameless Markus/Josh smut.... Enjoy!





	A Gentle Heart Beats Harder

Things had been so different since Markus had come into their lives. Jericho had been a quiet little space where androids could wait out their fate with the same passive politeness they'd employed during their time as slaves... and then their guardian angel had fallen into the hold and everything changed. They found the courage to claim the components they needed, banded together as a united group against oppression, staged protests and faced off the overpowering odds to claim their freedom.   
And Josh had been allowed to have a voice in that battle.

Markus hadn't taken control by force. They had handed it to him when they realised what he was capable of - and yet, despite all that he had achieved, he remained humble about his position; consulting Josh, Simon and North about their next steps whenever a conflict halted their progress. He was admirable. At least... Josh thought so. He thought he had understood what it meant to care for someone, but he hadn't realised how deep that well could truly go. Being at Markus' side was a new kind of freedom; not the fearful freedom of deviating, not the timid existance in their 'free' Jericho safe-haven, but a real plan-for-the-future kind of freedom that he had never expected to experience.   
Looking over at the RK200, Josh was pleased to find that he was smiling; he looked beautiful when he smiled... The tattered coat he'd worn during their protests had been replaced with clean jeans and a soft grey turtleneck - the sleeves were just a touch too long, so they covered a small section of his hands. It was cute. 

"Well, what do you think?" Markus asked, turning to look at him.

Josh backtracked for a moment and remembered why they had come to this old boarding house in the first place. They had been looking for somewhere suitable for their little quadtet to set up a safehouse - somewhere with plenty of rooms for androids who needed somewhere to go, far enough from the more active anti-android sections of town to ensure their safety, but affordable enough to fit within the grant budgets set out by the president during their negotiation talks. They'd checked through a number of the bedrooms and it needed a fair bit of work... but it was huge and cost effective, with a large garden and more than enough former-housekeeper androids on hand to help spruce it up eventually. 

"Beautiful..." Josh complimented quietly, keeping his gaze on the miracle that had made all of this possible.

"Beautiful?" Markus' smile tipped slightly to one side, curiosity bringing out the lighter shades of his heterochromic eyes. "Practical, sure. I might even go as far as saying that it had potential. But beautiful? What do you see that I don't?"

There was that diplomatic flare again, that touch-stone approach to discussion. Never 'I disagree' but, instead, he always started with 'tell me why'. Josh walked over slowly, standing close at his side before answering. 

"I see a home. I see a safe place where liberated androids can feel truly free," he explained, covering the fact that he hadn't been talking about the house at all when he had originally answered. "I see a place where androids can build relationships, without fear of judgement. Where they can explore the new emotions they're discovering as each day passes."

Markus considered this for a while, an almost imperceptible nod concluding his analysis, "I think you might be right."

There was so much more Josh wanted to say, so much more he needed Markus to understand, but the moment had passed. Silence weighed on him, holding his tongue down when he wanted nothing more than to share the things he'd learned over the last few weeks, the things he had felt. His fingers flexed, a nervous habit he'd picked up while teaching - though that seemed like a thousand years ago now.

"I... I was wondering..." he started, the words fading away as he tried to work out where he had been going with the sentence. Where he could still go. But the rest of the sentiment was lost already and he gave up trying to finish, feeling heat in his cheeks as embarrassment settled in. 

And then Markus' hand was in his, squeezing gently before guiding him to face Markus. His expression was kind and open, touched with something that could have been excitement or anxiety. Josh wasn't sure. "Were you wondering which bedroom we should claim as ours?"

"Ours?" The word was a key, unlocking the movement of his stubborn tongue. "As in... me,you.... Simon and North?" A shadow passed over Markus' smile and Josh brought a free hand up to cup his cheek, trying to catch it before it faded away completely. "Or...just you and me?"

Markus turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the palm of Josh's hand. Something so gentle, and yet it made Josh feel as though he was standing under a power-line; energy coursing through each synapse, his pulse quickening sharply. When Markus spoke, his voice was quiet and confident.

"Just me and you. A room of our own, to build a relationship... to explore the new emotions we're discovering..." he mimicked, leaning in closer. "I didn't want to say anything while we were still protesting, in case... in case something happened. But we have our freedom now and I can't imagine a future without you at my side, Josh. I feel like you see me, as I am. Not just as some figurehead to pin your hopes to, but the person I want to be."

Josh closed the gap and rested his forehead against his partner's as he answered, "Markus, if you turned around tomorrow and told me that you wanted to run away to Canada and leave Detroit behind, I would go with you without a second thought. If you tell me that you want to stay in this house for the next hundred years to make sure that our people have a safe place to live, then that's what we'll do," he explained, trying to find the right way to express everything that had been building in him since Markus had first come into his life. "I don't need you to be the Saviour of our people... I just need to see you smile, or know that that there's someone in this world who shares my ideals. I see you how hard you work for our cause and I will be right beside you to help... but I want to be here when you come home too. When you get to shrug off that mantel and live the life you choose for yourself. I want to help you to explore that life, to help you let go of your pains and share in your joys. I want to share this life with you, Markus. In whatever way you'll let me."

A grin fluttered over Markus' lips for a moment before he leaned in to kiss Josh, briefly but sweetly, testing the waters. "Help me to explore 'love'. And everything that comes with it."

"Everything?" Josh asked, raising a brow.

When their lips met again, all nervousness fell away. Josh slipped an arm around Markus' waist, pulling him in close as he chased each kiss. He registered Markus' fingers in his hair, toying with the sensitive space at the back of his neck. He was only vaguely aware that Markus' toying had drawn a sound from him, rolling over his tongue and passing between their lips as he guided Markus back towards the wall, pinning him with his weight. Each movement, each adjustment caused a desperate spark of friction and Josh was entranced when he saw Markus reacting too. The way his expression softened, heavy breaths passing over his perfect lips as he redirected his kisses, trailing them along Josh's jaw. 

"We've waited too long to do this," Markus hummed, grazing teeth over Josh's skin before reclaiming his lips. 

Reluctant to break the contact, Josh opted for a telepathic response, _Then we'd better make up for lost time_  
Loosening Markus' jeans, Josh sent questing hands over his growing erection, teasing and toying between heated kisses. Building a decent rhythm proved difficult beneath the course fabric, so Josh coerced the waistband over Markus' slender hips and let them drop, turning his attention back to pleasuring the most beautiful man he had even known. Markus' synthetic breathing grew heavy, his arms draping over Josh's broad shoulders and holding him close, his tongue refusing to leave Josh's for more than a moment. But Josh had other plans.

Reluctantly breaking away, Josh planted kisses and nips along Markus' jaw and throat, pressing a kiss over the fabric of his shirt where his thirium pump would be, then eventually lower until he was on his knees in front of Markus. His lover shivered slightly, running his hand through Josh's hair, admiring the way he looked. Not submissive or subserviant. Not anymore. Josh's eyes were bright with excitement as he leaned in, running his warm tongue along the full length of Markus' erection, eyes fixed on his. As Josh teased the tip, suckling slowly, testing each reaction - Markus' eyes fluttered closed, fingers pressing more urgently, urging him to take a little more. He obliged, savouring the weight on his tongue, the taste of him as he moved in synch with Markus' rolling hips. Humming with pleasure and lust, his hand sought his own aching cock and Josh heard Markus groan in answer to the lowvibrations; the sound pooled in his stomach like molten gold. He hummed lower, drawing away slowly to recapture Markus' gaze, before taking in his full length in a single fluid motion. Strong hands kept him there for a moment, needy and desperate, before they eased off and reverted to a concerned smoothing gesture.

 _I'm ok. Show me what you need_ \- Josh reassured him, rolling his tongue along the underside of his dick to prove the point.

There was a moment of hesitation as Markus weighed up his desire against his worry, fingertips spiralling at the back of Josh's neck, into his hair, before splaying firmly and guiding him with careful pushes and encouragements. As he rolled his hips forward to meet the warmth of his lover's mouth, Josh moaned roughly in appreciation. His hands worked his own jeans down a little, just enough that he could stroke himself in time to Markus' rhythm, letting him use him, fucking his mouth with more urgency as he drew close. Josh hollowed his cheeks and groaned against him, tensing a little as he felt Markus shudder - his choked cry giving Josh only the smallest warning before he came, the taste of his climax coating his tongue. 

Sitting back on his heels, Josh looked up at Markus as he chased his own orgasm with desperate motions, taking in each detail of his love as he basked in the afterglow. With pupils blown wide and his breath uneven, Markus reached lower to tilt Josh's chin with the crook of his finger and purred:

"You were so good for me, Josh... You made me feel so good. I want to see you come undone for me. I want you to cum."

Hearing that warm voice, spilling such beautiful filth...it pushed him over the edge with a sharp cry. He was aware of Markus' hand against his cheek, soothing and petting as he came down from his high, allowing him to lean into the touch and press a kiss to his palm. When his senses gradually levelled out, he accepted Markus' offered hand and stood, leaning in to claim another kiss. 

"Well, that's one room christened," he chuckled thickly, his voice blown husky from the misuse of his throat. 

"How many rooms does this place have again?" Markus winked.

"Let's find out..."


End file.
